Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a electrophotographic copying machine, printer and the like, which utilizes an electrostatic recording process, and more particularly, it relates to an image forming apparatus having a cleaning means for cleaning the residual toner which remains on an image bearing member.